Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Red Hulk, and Drago vs Team Rocket
by hero101
Summary: This is after the Events of "The New Future parts 1, and 2". Drago has been in Vista Verde for Months, and Now the Evil Team Rocket wants Drago for their Army. Plus S.H.I.E.L.D wants the Power of the Perfect Core for their own use, Drago's Time is Almost Running Out.


**Hello, this is Richard again. I read one of My Stories, and totally forgot My Crossover of Bakugan, and Other Stories abput Drago's Adventures that would be starting with a New Partner: Thunderbolt Ross, or named: the Red Hulk. Here we Go.**

* * *

Vesta Verde, Gamma Base. During the Events of Drago's Welcome of his New Partner Red Hulk, Drago manage to summon Two Bakugan: Pyrus Dragonoid: 430gs, but a Different One, and a Ventus Skyress: 420gs, another Different One too. In this Battle, Drago is teaching them the 2nd Rule that Drago participated from the Time He, and Dan were with the Bakugan Resistance on New Vestroia.

The Battle is with Red Hulk with Dragonoid at 630gs, and Hulk with Skyress at 670gs. Plus Drago manage to give Them Bakugan Gauntlets.

Hulk: "Here we go. _Ability Card Activate_ : Fire Storm". Skyress's G-Power rises up with 200 addition by 870gs, and Attacks with Flying in Green Fire.

Red: "Not so Fast! _Double Ability Activate_ : Boosted Dragon + Fire Tornado". Dragonoid 's G-Power increased by 200, and 100 = 930gs.

The Dragon attacked in a Tornado of Fire and Finish the Green Bird. Red Hulk catches the Dragon when it returns back to a Ball, "Well that went Well" said Red Hulk as Hulk's Life Gauge reach Zero. Hulk walked, and Picked Up the Skyress Copy, "Great Job on the Double Ability Red" said Drago as He flaps to Hulk, and Red. Red Hulk was pumped, "Now that I got the hang of this, I'll might use these for You Drago" said Red.

Then Drago nodded No, "Sorry Red, But those won't work for Me anymore. They only work for the Original Dragonoid" said Drago as Red Hulk understands. Hulk put his Hand on Red's Shoulder, "Well at least You might be ready to use Drago's Titanium Power" said Hulk as Red agrees, and walks back to Town, But they are not Alone.

We cut to a Scene with High-Tech Binoculars targeted on the Gamma Heroes, 1: "Target has been sighted", 2: "Better Call the Boss", 3: "Right!", 4: "Wobbafett!". They put a Box, and it was revealed as Team Rocket: Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbafett. They saluted, "Master we have found Drago" said James.

It was revealed that it was Seto Kaiba that was they're New Boss, "Good, see if You can retrieve Him so that we can have the Perfect Core to our disposal in the Name of Kaiba Corp, and Team Rocket. Get to It My Best Agents" said Kaiba as Team Rocket responds, "Sir!" said All as they cut transmission.

Back to the Hulks at the Gamma Burger, Drago had never been Here when He first moved in to the Base, and Red's Room for 5 Days. Drago was checking the Menu, "Gamma Burger?, Super Fries, and Soda for Mega Size?! What kind of place that have got I into?" said Drago as Red walk next to Him to Sit.

"We're sort of Famous in Vista Verde Drago, You'll get use to the Fame" said Red as He orders a Drink. Drago looked at the People in the Diner, "I know how that Felt" said Drago.

We cut to the Private Room were the Hulks talk on the Camera with Logs:

Drago: _"Being Famous was one of the Times as a Hero. Believe Me, I've been there once with My Partner Dan. Me and Dan had been threw everything Together until that Unknown Missile got in the Way. Now that I'm on My Own with a New Super-Power Buddy: Red Hulk, or General Thunderbolt Ross, But I would give anything to talk to Him One More Time. Beside what could Happen?_ _" said Drago._

We cut back to the Diner as a Door opens, and came in Red's Daughter: Betty Ross. She found threw Rick's Cameras, and saw Drago in the Fight with Doom, and she was amazed.

Hulk look around to see Betty, "Betty?" said Hulk smile as He walked to Her with welcome arms. Red looked, and to see His Daughter here, "Oh, No!" said Red as He use his Right Hand to cover His Face.

Drago looked at Red to see what's the Problem, "Whats wrong Red?" said Drago. Red Hulk sighed, "My Daughter is here" He said, "Your Daughter?" said Drago as He goes around the Big Red Arm, and Sees Hulk, and Betty talking about Him.

"Wait You came to analysis Drago for Your next Project?" said Hulk, "Bruce, I know that You, and I use to work on Project with New Things that we haven't come across with, and Now with His Help we can find out More then just Our Universe" said Betty as Hulk knows that She has a Point.

Then Red cut in, "Listen If You Two really want to have My Drago do Your Project. It may not Work" said Red with his Arms cross. Then Drago flied in, "I'll do it" said Drago with Red surprised, "WHAT!" He said. Drago looked at Him. "Hey I read your History, and I know you done that Once before, and Look how that got Hulk that Power" He said. "Okay, Good Point" said Red with his Hand on his back Neck.

So the Gamma Heroes, Drago, and Betty heads back to the Gamma Base, and then Drago sensed something behind Him, A Claw! Drago dodged it, and allowing to catch Red's Shoulder, "Hey What going on?!" He said as He removes the Claw.

Team Rocket Motto XY, or XYZ version:

Jessie: _Prepare for Trouble, You Hulky Fools_

James: _and Make it Double for the Science Wiz_

Jessie: _To Protect the World from Devastation_

James: _To Unite All People within our Nation_

Jessie: _To denounce the Evil with Truth and Love_

James: _To expand our Reach to the Stars above_

Jessie: _Jessie_

James: _and James_

Jessie: _Team Rocket Blasts Off from the Monsters within_

James: _Surrender Now or prepare of a Gamma Sized Fight_

Meowth: _Meowth, That's Right_

Wobbafett: _Wobbafett_

Motto ends with a Big R.

"Team Rocket?" said Drago in confused. "What Kind of a Sick Joke is this?!" said Red as Team Rocket reacted, "HEY! Who told You say that" said Meowth. "We're just Here for Drago that's All" said James, "So hand Him over please" said Jessie as Drago hides inside Betty's pocket, and Red's Arm is blocking the Bad Guys view, "There is No Way that You can have Drago. So Back Off!" said Red Hulk.

This made Team Rocket mad, "How dare You, You Red Twerp!" said Meowth as Jessie, and James brings out their Pokemon, "Pumkaboo, come on out!", "Ok Inkay, What do Say!" said Both as Pumkaboo, and Inkay comes out of their pokeball, "Inkay", "Pumkaboo".

The Battle begins, "Pumkaboo use Shadow Ball" said Jessie as Pumkaboo brings up a ball of dark energy, "Pump-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-BOO!" and throws it at Betty. But Hulk blocks it, "Go, I'll hold them Off" said Hulk as James cuts in, "Okay Inkay, Psybeam" said James as Inkay use a Light Blue energy with Rings, "In-KAY!", and hit Hulk, Confusing Him.

Betty looked at Hulk, "Bruce!" she said as Red carries Betty with Drago in Tow, "Lets get Out of here" He said as He runs. Meowth looks at the Runaways, "There they Go!" He said as the Team goes after them.

Red was still running back to the Base to get the Others, and Betty got some Progress from seeing Hulk get Hit from Inkay's Psybeam, "That Inkay's Psybeam is some type of a Confusion thing to make Enemies turn on it's Allies" She said as Drago comes Out. "I've seen Pokemon in another World but Not Him, or this Pumkaboo" said Drago as He remembers the Time that Dan, and Him were at the Pokemon World to see Dan's Cousin Ash Ketchum.

The suddenly He sees a Blue Energy Beam coming towards, and grapples Him with Pain, "AAAAAAAHHHH!". Red looked Back at Drago, "Drago?!" He said as a S.H.I.E.L.D Robot flies of with his Partner.

Team Rocket sees this too, Jessie: "What?!", James: "That's our Prize!", Meowth: "No Fair!".

The Robot heads to a Science Crew with a Container, and puts Drago that is now weaker, "Directer, We got the Anomaly" said the Lead Scientist. In the Hellicarrier's Bridge, Nick Fury looks at the Container with Drago in it, "Good, take it to the Science Lab" said Fury as He orders the Crew to get Under Way, they fly off.

Red was disappointing to this by taking Drago at will, "Fury!" said Red with a Low Angry voice.

We are now in New York City were the Hellicarrier that took Drago is Now underwater. In the Lab, the Scientist was taking off the Perfect Energy from Drago who is Weak He can't Yell. "The Specimen is Calming Down" said Scientist 2. Then a Man in Red, and Gold Metal walked inside, "Okay lets have a look" said Tony Stark/Iron Man as He inspects the Ball.

The another Hero in Red, and Blue suit walks in to see Drago, "Cool!, I though Bakugans were not Real here" said Peter Parker/Spiderman as He looked. Jarvis scans the Dragonoid, and with terrible News, "Sir, the Dragon is Weakening by the Draining Process. It seems that the Perfect Core is the Only thing that keeps Him Alive for a Long Time" It said.

Iron Man stand up with worry, "What does that suppose to be Jarvis?" He said, Jarvis gives his Answer: "If the Perfect Core is Completely removed,.. He dies of Old Age instead of staying Young" He said as Peter, and Tony looked at each other with Guilt.

Then they decided to talk to Nick Fury in his Office, "We need to stop the Drainage, Nick" said Tony as Nick Fury turns from the Window, "Stark, I cannot risk that Thing out to the World without knowing how to use the Power to Government use to protect the Public from Invaders, or Villains" said Nick with a Mean of Decline.

Spiderman steps in, ""Look Director, If You remove the Energy from Him, He'll Die" He said. Nick has Already known of this, and has Already made a Choice, "It's a Sacrifice we have to made to prevent more Lives. This Thing has to Die from a Good cause" said Nick as He returns to the Window. Tony, and Peter looked at Him with Horror.

"He can't Do that!" said Spiderman as He walks Back, and Forth. "Parker, I believe You too, I want Him alive to see want He can do, Nick just doesn't want to see that in Battle on Public" said Stark.

"Beside, He's the Reason I made this Hulkbuster Armor to a Mechanical Bakugan" said Tony as He reveals a Ball that Pops up in a Bakugan form of Volt's Boriates with Custom Made of the Hulkbuster.

Then a Explosion came from the Lab, "That can't be Good" said Stark as He, and Parker heads to the Lab to see the place a Mess, and a Wall was destroyed. Plus Drago was gone too, "STARK!, What did You do?!" said Fury as He storms in, "Hey Nick for Once this wasn't My Idea" He said.

On a Balloon of a Head of Meowth. Team Rocket got Drago back, Be it was the Turn for the Worst, "It looks like Drago got weak all the sudden when He was on that Giant Ship" said Meowth as Jessie, and James called the Boss Seto Kaiba of the Problem their in, "We're sorry to call You, But as You can See. Drago is Weak when we got Him out of the Ship" said James.

He looked at Drago in Jessie's Hand, "That Fool-Hardy Fury. He was trying to take the Perfect Core Energy from Him the Wrong Way, If He continues to do it for the it to Complete, Drago would Die" He said the made the Others nervous, "Say that ain't So?" said Jessie as She looked at Drago so weak.

"I'm afraid so, Your New Mission get Him back to Beyview, and get it to the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia to Fix Him. Get to it as a Important Mission" said Kaiba as the Team replied, "Sir!" said the Team as the stop the Transmission with Kaiba with worry, (Thinking)" _I hope so, Drago's Life is in the Hands of My Best Agents. But they would need help from the Dragonoid's New Master: Thunderbolt Ross_ ".

Back with Red Hulk, He was on the Gamma Jet as the Hulks are on the Way to get Drago back from Nick Fury, "Why would Fury want with My Dragon?" said Red as his Daughter Betty replied, "Their trying to get Drago's Perfect Core that May Control Vestroia, and the Bakugan" She said as the Crew looked with Surprise, "What I study them when Drago arrived" said Betty.

Then they saw the Balloon of Team Rocket, "I'm going Up" said Red as He grabs the Mock Dragonoid, and Hulk joins too, "Your not going Up there without Me" said Hulk as He take Mock Skyress with Him.

Team Rocket we're Home Free, Hooray, " _Hooray, Hooray! we got Drago on our Hands we will get Him all Fixed Up soon_ " said All of them. Then Wobbafett looks out, and sees a Jet, "WOBBAFETT!" said Wobbafett as the others looked at the Jet too.

They see Two Hulks on Top of the Plane that is now hovering, and with Camera Bots with them, Jessie: "Tee! Since when did they get Flying Clearance?", James: "No Fair!". Red talk first, "Give it up Team Rocket, I want My Drago" He said as the Villains replied, "Sure,.. Once You start acting like a Gentlemen!" said Meowth that made Red made with Heat coming from Him.

The Team panic, Jessie: "We'll show You who is Hot around Here. Pumkaboo Go!", James: "Inkay, You too!". Pumkaboo, and Inkay came out, "Pumkaboo", "Inkay" . Red Hulk puts down a Pyrus Card, "Gate Card, SET!" said He as the Card disappear in a Red Aura in the Sky. The Hulks put their Gantlets on, and Throw their Bakugans. Hulks: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stands". Their came out Mock Dragonoid, and Mock Skyress Now the Battle Begins!:

(Pokemon the First Movie 1 theme Movie Version by Billy Crawford)

Jessie: 100%/Pumkaboo: 390 Gs

James: 100%/Inkay: 400 Gs

Hulk: 100%/Mock Drago: 400 Gs

Red Hulk: 100%/Mock Skyress: 360Gs

Jessie: "Pumkaboo use Shadow Ball!", Pumkaboo throws the Shadow Ball at M-Skyress, and adds of 210= 600 Gs.

Hulk: "Ability Activate: Violent Winds", M-Skyress power increase by 720 Gs, and dodges to make a Violent Wind strike to Pumkaboo.

James: "Inkay, Psybeam", Inkay flies high, and unleashed a Psybeam on M-Drago.

Red won't allow that, "Ability Activate: Fire Tornado", M-Drago is covered in a Tornado of Fire as Inkay got caught in it, and was sent back to James, Plus Inkay lost 100= 300 Gs. M-Drago gets 100= 500 Gs.

James: "Inkay, use Tackle on the Green Bird", Inkay charges at the Bird with addition of 200= 500 Gs, and delivers a Blow. But it was not Enough.

Hulk: "Double Ability Activate: Fire Storm", M-Skyress power reach with 200= 920 Gs, and she took Inkay down, plus James is now at 80%.

Jessie: "Pumkaboo tried Dark Pulse", Pumkaboo fires dark rings at M-Drago, 280= 880 Gs. M-Drago was defeated, Red is at 62%.

Drago was there to watch the Battle as soon as a sound of the Hellicarrier came, and again Drago got caught in the Same Blue Beam, "Uhhh" said Drago weak.

James looked up to the Ship, and sees Drago about to pull up, James: "Oh No you don't Inkay, Psybeam!", Inkay fire at the source of the Blue Beam, and destroys it, "Director, we lost the Tractor Beam, and the Dragonoid" said the Agent. "Find Him, and recover Him" said Fury. Then the Ship's lights, and systems went Blue with Jarvis in control, "I'm sorry. But I cannot do that" said Jarvis.

Iron Man walked in, "Sorry Nick, But I can't let You spoiled the Fun" He said as He watches the Battle.

Drago later was in the Forest of Central Park, "Oh Dan, I am sorry. I tried to be strong, but it wasn't enough" said Drago as He remembers the Time He had gone through: The Day they First met, the Original Duel of Winning Three Gate Cards, The Advance Battles of Fighting Vexos, and Gundliens, and the Mechticgans, and the Last the Incident.

Then Drago remembers One thing, "I would Always be You Partner, a Friend, and... a Brother" said Drago as He admits everything He has Done, and soon He feels a New Power within Him, and Drago smiles as He gets engulfed in a Minimal Red Light.

Back in the Battle the Hulks were losing with Hulk at 0%, and Red at 20%. Pumkaboo at 1080 Gs, and Inkay at 880 Gs, "I'm not giving up that easy" said Red. "Ha!, Oh You will" Jessie.

Jessie: "Pumkaboo, Shadow Ball", Pumkaboo attacks with Shadow Ball, and Red braise for impacted, The a Red Glowing Ball came out from the Park, and on the Field. He pops Open, and the G-Power is at 650 Gs, and the Bakugan talked, "Double Ability: Boosted Dragon, and Dragon Heart Striker!" said Drago as He attacks in a Tornado when He popped out with addition of 200, and 300= 1150 Gs.

Red looked at the Fire Tornado, and recognized that voice, "Drago?" He said as Drago is now out of the Tornado that disappear to revealed a Man/Drago with a Body of Titanium Dragonoid, the Wings of the Neo Dragonoid, the Tail of the Delta Dragonoid, The White Stripes of Blitz Dragonoid, the Head of the Fusion Dragonoid, and Last the Same Emerald Gem on His Chest.

Drago talked to Team Rocket, and with Fury listening, "The Old Titanium Drago is gone, and Fusion. Now I am the **Heroic Dragonoid!** " said Drago his Mighty Roar that Give Team Rocket the shivers, "Ready Partner?" said Drago to Red Hulk.

(Power Rangers Megaforce theme: Megaforce Music)

Red: "You bet, Ability Activate: Burning Dragon!", Drago attacks both Inkay, and Pumkaboo, and gets 200= 1350 Gs, and finishes them. James is at 30%, and Jessie is at 70%.

Jessie, "You'll pay for that, Pumkaboo, Dark Pulse", James, "Inkay, Psybeam". Pumkaboo, and Inkay came out full healed from the Pokeball, and Attacks by Teamwork, 390+280+400+180= 1250 Gs, but not enough.

Drago flies up, and his is on the Right Time, "Double Ability: Dragon Heart Striker, and Burning Dragon!", Drago attacks Fast, and Stronger, 200+200= 1750 Gs, and Finishes Them.

Jessie: "I can't believe we lost!", James: "Oh the Pain, and Shame", Meowth: "It always Ends the Same", All " **We're Blasting Off Again!** ", " **Wobbafett!** ". Team Rockets Life Gauge has reach Zero.

(Music Ends)

Red, and Hulk couldn't believe it that they won, but there is one more trouble with Nick Fury, "Celebrates over, Hand Him over Ross" said Fury as He walks with Two agents in Black Armor.

"No Way their is nothing You can do about it right Drago,.. Drago?" said Red as He turns to Drago as has Disappear, "Where did He Go!" said Nick. Iron Man came in, "The Last attack accidentally sent Team Rocket, and Drago through a Ripple. It was like He knew this would happen" He said as Red looked back the the Sky, "Good Luck Buddy" He said.

* * *

Drago was in a Ripple that is not leading Him to a Different World, But something He might remember as He lands in a place in a Bucket filled with Bakugans, "Where am I" said Drago.

Then Drago looks Up, and sees a Shadow of a Child that He used to know when He travel the First Time on his Own as Helix Drago, and He starts to Remember, "Richard,.. is that You?", then a Face was a Kid named Richard Serpa, "Hey Drago, It been a Long Time" said Richard.

Is this Drago's True Destiny?, and is this even a Dream? Tune in Next Time on the Next Episode.

* * *

Bakugans:

Titanium Drago: 900 Gs

Mock Dragonoid: 400 Gs

Mock Skyress: 360 Gs

Inkay: 400 Gs

 _ **Heroic Drago**_ : 650 Gs

Cards:

T-Drago: **Dragon Strength**

 **Dragon Hard Striker**

 **Titanium Hummer**

M-Skyress:

 **Fire Storm** : Adds 200 Gs to Skyress

 **Violent Winds** : Doubles the current G-Power of Skyress

 **Winds of Fury** : If there are 3 Ventus Bakugan on the field, with one of them being Skyress, subtracts 50 Gs from each Bakugan on the field for each Ventus Bakugan on the side of the player.

M-Drago: **Boosted Dragon** : Adds 200 Gs to Dragonoid

 **Fire Tornado** : Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Dragonoid

 **Melt Flare** : Adds 100 Gs to Dragonoid.

Pumkaboo: **Shadow Ball** : Shadow Ball is one of Pumkaboo's Powerful Dark Energy Ball for Good Damage, Shadow Ball deals damage and has a 20% chance of lowering the target's Special Defense by one stage, 210 Gs.

 **Dark Pulse** : Pumkaboo's Dark Pulse is formed of Dark Rings all together to form a Strong Blast, Dark Pulse deals damage and has a 20% chance of causing the target to flinch (if the target has not yet moved), 280 Gs.

 **Fight Phase** : Since Pumkaboo is a Ghost-Type, Fighting can't attack, or the Attacks will pass through Her, 80 Gs.

 **Dark Rage** : Pumkaboo can charge at enemies with crimson fire, 200 Gs.

 **Leech Seed** : Leech Seed plants a seed on the target that drains 180 Gs of its maximum HP at the end of each turn and restores it to the user, or any Pokemon/Bakugan that takes its place. It does not work on Ventus-type Pokemon/Bakugan; it does technically work against Pokemon/Bakugan with the Magic Guard ability, but no HP will be sapped, 180 Gs.

Inkay: **Psybeam** : Psybeam deals damage and has a 10% chance of confusing the target to attack their Allies, 180 Gs.

 **Tackle** : Tackle is one of the most common and basic moves a Pokemon/Bakugan learns. It deals damage with no additional effects, 200 Gs.

 **Foul Play** : Foul Play uses the opponent's Attack stat instead of the user's in damage calculation. In other words, the move acts as if the target is attacking themselves, and thus is more powerful when the opponent has higher Attack, 160 Gs.

 **Flamethrower** : Flamethrower deals damage and has a 10% chance of burning the target, 150 Gs.

Heroic Drago: **Burning Dragon:** Drago can cover Himself in Fire to be like a Arrow, and Power of 200 Gs.

 **Fire Wall:** This Card can Protect Drago, and other Fire Types in the Field, plus 100 Gs.

 **Boosted Dragon:** Only a Dragonoid can use it for extra "Fire Power", 200 Gs.

 **Dragon Heart Striker:** Drago's card can surpass from "Titanium" to "Heroic" 300 Gs.

Drago's Super Ability: **Kung Fu Free-Roam:** 900 Gs.

 **Pyrus Storm:** 600 Gs.


End file.
